


A Boy and His Herbs

by IStoleYourLove



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, One Shot, Other, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStoleYourLove/pseuds/IStoleYourLove
Summary: Just a cute one shot of Leon post:re2Spoiler free!!!Also gender neutral so everyone can have a lil Leon love <3I hope you enjoy!!





	A Boy and His Herbs

Leon has never failed to intrigue me. Looking at his face, you can tell he's young but yet he has a look of maturity that a worn veteran tends to have. I knew he was one of the few survivors of the Raccoon incident; I knew that whatever he had seen there, it thoroughly traumatized him. It's gotten to the point that every so often he'd call me in the middle of the night, awoken from a nightmare, to ask if he can stay over. I always said yes. 

He'd always arrive trembling slightly, tears welling up in his eyes. I'd pull him into long hug, only pulling away when leading him to the bedroom. We would lie down together, him resting his head on my chest. I'd run my fingers through his hair for what seemed like hours until I was sure he had fallen asleep. 

One night when I picked up the phone I heard the same frightened voice calling out, "Hey," a small scowl formed on my lips as I glared at my alarm clock. 

3:38 AM

"Mmmm hello?" I managed to croak. 

"I'm so sorry for waking you up, but can you please come over?" Leon pleaded softly, attempting to hide the panic in his voice. 

"Yeah, I'll be over in a minute." I yawned. 

I threw on a large coat, slipped on my old Chucks and began the drive to his appartment. 

The radio played softly as I began to drift off in my thoughts.

"I know he's suffering, but can I really deal with this all the time?" 

"What if one night, he hurts me becuase of a bad dream?" 

At times, I grew annoyed that I would be woken up in the dead of the night. I knew he always felt bad for doing it but I've lost so much sleep. I always end up feeling guilty for thinking those things however. Seeing his fidgety, sweaty frame completed with a look of horror and exhaustion plaguing his face always broke my heart. 

I shook the thoughts from my head as I pulled into the parking lot

3:51 AM 

My watch read. I suddenly realized I had never been inside his appartment before. I've picked him up a couple times but he never invited me in. I took a quick glance at the mailboxes, hoping to find which room was his. 

Leon Kennedy RM. 4

I trudged up the rickety steps and softly rapped on the door. The building seemed to be an old house turned into apartments. The smell of ancient, musty wallpaper invaded my nostrils.

The door slowly opened to reveal Leon's face, exhausted with a hint of panic.

"Hi," he smiled nervously, "come on in." 

My first couple steps in the room had me taken slightly aback. Plants were everywhere. Tables, counters, the floor, it seemed like every surface was littered with plants. 

"Wow Leon-" 

"Too much?" It was too dark to see but I could almost bet that he was flush. 

"I didn't know you had a green thumb." I giggled, gently resting my head on his shoulder. "Why all the plants though?" I yawned again.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, I just need to lay down." He pleaded softly. Almost desperate. 

"Please, I'm so ready to sleep." I whined, following him to his room.

Upon entering, of course, plants adorned the dresser, nightstand and the window sill. Too tired to ask, I collapsed onto the bed, Leon following quickly after. I haphazardly kicked off my shoes and wiggled out of my coat as Leon settled in. We assumed the usual postion and I quickly drifted off. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The weight of Leon was nearly suffocating but comfortable in a way. I woke up with my chin nestled in his messy blonde hair. 

Light poured gently through the window where a small red plant sat. I peeked at my watch:

9:31 AM

I tried squirming out from underneath him but he ended up entrapping me in retaliation. 

"Leon..." I mumbled softly. I got a soft grunt in response. I craned my neck to check the nightstand. A large book rest there but even while squinting, it was impossible to make out the title. I wiggled just a tiny bit more to loosen his grasp. 

I lurched forward towards the book, my fingertips barely grasping the cover. By some sort of ridiculous contortion act, I managed to grab the book, move to a sitting position and still made sure Leon was comfortably coddled in my lap. 

Herbs and Thier Medicinal Uses

"Self-medicating, huh?" I scoffed silently to myself. I began reading diligently. The book mentioned the four major types of herbs used in homeopathic medical practice. Green, blue, red and every so often, yellow. A quick survey of the room shown that Leon had green, blue and red herbs. I smiled softly.

"Snooping around?" I looked down to see Leon's soft blue eyes and a cocky smirk. I giggled and put the book aside as he sat up and quickly pecked my cheek. 

"What do you need all these medical herbs for?" I inquired. A slight frown shown on his face. 

He buried his face into my neck and held me tight. He pulled away and started, "Back in Raccoon City, I--"

"Hey, you don't have to talk about that if you don't want to." I comforted. He had never spoke about it before. It was horrendous what he had gone through and I didn't want him to relive it. 

"No, it's okay," he smiled reassuringly, "I need to talk about it sometime." 

He began to explain the horrors of the biological experiments gone  wrong. He spoke of his friend Claire and a small girl named Sherry they had helped. He mentioned the mysterious woman, Ada, and how captivated he was by her. He talked about the corruption and sadistic nature of Cheif Brian Irons, and the heroicism of Marvin Branuagh. He also explained the monster called Mr. X and how it pursued them relentlessly.

"That's what most of my nightmares are. Those damn boots; you could hear them from across the station." He laughed, a hint of anguish in his voice. "Those herbs are what kept us alive." He finished, glancing at the red one in the window. 

I sat there in shock, feeling even more guilty for ever being annoyed at him. I pulled him into an embrace and held him there for ages. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't come up with words to say. I planted kisses softly against his temple as he heaved a sigh. I'm not sure if it was out of sadness, relief or maybe both. 

I pulled away gently and managed to squeak, "Hey, I bet they need to be watered today, right? Let me help!" 

He lifted my chin with his pointer and index fingers and kissed me softly. Pulling away, he smiled and said, "First, let's grab something to eat." 

"One question though," I paused, searching his face for a reaction. "Why didn't you come to my house like you normally do?" 

A mischievous grin spread across his face as he remarked, "I'm low on gas."


End file.
